Ushio Ōta
}} is one of the students from Class 3-2 during the second season of the anime. Character Ushio is a close friend of Keiko Iida and Nobuyo Nakajima. She is a very curious person and likes to gossip, just like Keiko. Once she sets her mind on something, she goes straight for it. Appearance Ushio has medium length dark brown hair which appears a bit messy at the tips. Her face is laced with freckles. Her eyes are yellow. As a Sakuragaoka High School student, she is usually seen wearing the school's uniform properly with white socks. Gallery Ritsu and Mio waiting for Mugi.png|Ushio with Keiko and Nobuyo after classes have ended. Class 3-2 watching the other class photos.png|Ushio with her class, moments before the class photo takes place. Ushio, Nobuyo and Keiko praising Sawako.png|Ushio and the others admire Sawako Yamanaka's grace. Class 3-2.png|Ushio is standing in the third row, sixth from the left. Keiko and Ushio.png|Ushio and Keiko lamenting the fact that Yui Hirasawa wears her normal uniform again. Yui, Nobuyo and Ushio.png|Ushio listening to Nobuyo, who talks with Yui about her future plans. Yui got Mio's letter.png|Ushio sleeping during study hall. Preparations for the school act 3.png|Ushio rehearsing her role for the class act. Preparations for the school act 4.png|Ushio watching Nobuyo and Keiko Sano rehearsing their roles. Ritsu does not like Shakespeare.png|Ushio witnessing Ritsu Tainaka's dislike about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Mika, ushio and chika.png|Ushio drawing the attention to Mio Akiyama. Preparations for the school act 6.png|Ushio witnessing Mio's timidness. Preparations for the school act 7.png|Ushio and the rest wondering about Mio's and Ritsu's methods to play their roles. Haruko, Mika and Ushio.png|Ushio sitting next to Haruko Chikada and Mika Saeki. Class 3-2 scolding Mio.png|Ushio scolds Mio alongside the rest of the class. Ushio, Mifuyo and Chika.png|Ushio listening to Mifuyu Matsumoto's encouraging words. Ushio, Himeko, Nobuyo and Keiko.png|Ushio with Nobuyo, Keiko and Himeko Tachibana after the class act. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert.png|Ushio during Ho-Kago Tea Time's concert. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 2.png|Ushio cheering on HTT. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 3.png|Ushio cheering on Ritsu. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 4.png|Ushio thanking Sawako for the HTT-shirts. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 5.png|Ushio laughing about Gohan wa Okazu's lyrics. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 6.png|Ushio and the others dancing to HTT's music. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 8.png|Ushio taking a picture of HTT with her cell phone. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 9.png|Ushio during U&I. Ushio and Nobuyo playing Boke and Tsukkomi.png|Ushio and Nobuyo playing as Manzai-comedians. Eri and Ushio drag Sawako inside.png|Ushio and Eri Taki drag Sawako inside the classroom during HTT's secret concert. Class 3-2 graduating.png|Ushio's seat inside of her classroom (fifth row, first from the left, sitting in front of Yōko Sasaki, behind Akiyo Miyamoto and next to Nobuyo to the right). Haruko and Ushio Classmate Introduction.jpg|Ushio's character introduction card. Trivia *At one point during episode 18 of the second season of the anime, Ushio's hair is coloured wrong (in a lighter shade of brown). Category:Class 3-2 Students